Imaginary
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if I met the Aqua Teens. I written a story like this before, but this story should be better than the other one. If you read the other one, you'd noticed there may have somethings that was in the other story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and everyone in this story, including the narrator, who is me, is in my life. **

The night air was still outside and a full moon shined in the sky. I would be outside if I wasn't in Church right now. I secretly wished I wasn't here, but my mom had made me come. But I wasn't listening to the preacher. Instead, me and my cousin was fouling around, making fun of some characters on shows that we don't like, or even making fun of the ones we do like. My cousin, James, could come up with any funny things about cartoons.

My name is Candace, but people call me Candy. I don't like either of those names, but I don't say that out loud. I've got use to not saying anything I feel or anything I want to say out loud.

As my cousin turned his attention back to the preacher, who was talking about something some guy did in the Bible, because my mom had just told us to stop talking, I glanced down at my arm that was covered with cuts, cuts that I've made a few nights before. They weren't bleeding, but they still had a trace of dried blood around them and they were scabs now, but I still have to be careful of how many I make in my skin, for no one but James and one of his brothers and my friend knows I cut myself. But they don't know _exactly _why.

I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt, but that didn't cover the cuts all the way, so I put my arm between my legs, while I put my other arm behind my back. There wasn't as much cuts as there were on my other arm, but there were a few and I didn't want anyone to see them. Nobody but James sat next to me and no one was in the pew behind me, but I still couldn't take any chance of someone finding out.

Not really wanting to listen to what the preacher was saying, I began to think about _Aqua Teen Hunger Force, _that was a show on Adult Swim. I'm not allow to watch the show, but being not allow to do something never stopped me from doing it before. I don't do what I'm not allow to do just because I'm not allow to do it. Unless I care about whatever I'm not allow to do, I'll turn my back on it and never think about it.

But for some reason, I can't push _Aqua Teen Hunger Force _out of my head. Perhaps I'm addicted to it. It could be like a drug. I can't miss one episode of it when it comes on T.V., although I've seen every episode there is. And I've seen the movie, which was amazing!

As if thinking about the show was a summon, I suddenly felt a strong presence. I blocked out everything around me and only focused on whoever arrived. I tried to look around, but I didn't see anyone new come in and nobody had turned their heads to look at whoever came through the door. Was I the only one he felt the sudden presence of someone unknown?

I often felt like someone was beside me, but never this strong and they didn't feel like they were near me, just in the same room as me. I tried to figure out who is was when I heard a very familiar voice.

"What are we doing here?"

_Meatwad! It couldn't be...could it?_

I tried to hear what else the meat ball was saying, but the next voice I heard was a little deeper, definitely not Meatwad's child like, innocent tone.

"Just follow me." It sounded like Frylock.

"I don't see why we couldn't stay home," the last person, who I guess was Shake, complained. "My favorite movie was on!"

"I said you could stay," Frylock snapped at him.

I couldn't see what they were doing, for they sounded like they were behind me, but I could hear them as clear as if they were _really _there. But nobody else seemed like they could hear them, so I began to wonder if I was finally losing it. I pushed that thought out of my head as I heard Shake replying to what Frylock had said.

"You know exactly why I didn't want to be left there alone, by myself."  
>There were silence for a few moments; I wondered if Frylock was looking at Shake in a suspension way. Finally, the box of fries began to speak. "Then stop complaining and sit down."<p>

None of them spoke again. I could feel that they were still there though.

Then I felt something pock my side; I was jerked back to where I sat on the pew beside my cousin. I felt my mind starting to pick up what was happening around me and the preacher's voice suddenly roared in my ears. I had completely forgot where I was while I was listening to the Aqua Teens. I blinked a few times, letting my surrounding sink into my brain. Then I turned to my cousin, who had pocked me painfully in the ribs to get my attention.

"What?" I whispered.

"You had a faraway look in your eyes as you looked straight ahead of you," James explained. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head to clear it. I had a headache, probably because of the rush of everything going back in my head. "I'm fine." I didn't know if he would _truly _believe what I just heard, so I decided to keep it to myself. And beside, I'm not sure if what I just heard was real or not. Perhaps it was just my brain playing a trick on me.

But I had never heard cartoon voices before. I've felt the presence of something unknown before, though I've never seen a cartoon before. If I see the Aqua Teens then I'd know that it's not just my brain playing a trick on me.

I push all these thoughts out of my head as the preacher began to dismiss the Church.

But even though I tried to listen what he was saying, like I always did when Church was over, I couldn't help but hear Frylock whisper to his friends," Come on, let's go. We're meet her out her house."

I guess they were leaving. But I wondered who this "her" was. They couldn't be talking about me, could they? But I was the only one who could hear them, it seemed. If I find them at my house when I get home, I'd know if I'm going crazy or not. I suddenly wanted to get a move on and see for myself if they were at my house. But I knew my mom would spend forever saying good-bye to everyone and then there's a 15 minute drive back to my house. I sighed as my mind was filled with wonder. _Are cartoons really real? _I looked all around me. _Are they living in the same world as we do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Aqua Teen Hunger Force.**

During the whole ride home, I was getting more and more excited. I wish I was home now! If only there were some way to arrive at my house faster. I was so deep in thought, thinking about what I'd find once I get home, that I didn't notice when my brother had pulled up in the drive away. Even before he had stopped the car completely, I opened the door, but I waited until the car came to a halt until I put my feet onto the ground. I knew my mom and brother had to get some things out of the car before they went inside, so I quickly ran to the fence. I had to see if the Aqua Teens were there or not before my kin saw them. I didn't even know if they could or couldn't see them. But I had to find out!

The yard looked normal. Perhaps I had finally lost it and was just hearing things. But I had to make sure. I began to walk inside my house.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_Great! _I thought annoyed.

After my brother arrived and unlocked the door, I ran in before he could walk inside. I was aware that he glared at me, but I didn't care. The living room looking normal...and the kitchen...but what was that? It sounded like it came from my room. I glanced at my brother, who came in after me, but he went to the computer and put his wallet and keys in front of the key broad, where he always did. He didn't seem like he heard the noise that came from my room. It sounded like something was knocked over.

I walked to my door, but hesitated before openly it.

I widened my eyes when I saw what was happening in my room.

I saw Frylock floating in the middle of the room, watching Shake pick something up on the floor, and Meatwad was sitting on my bed, staring at his friends. But when I opened the door, the meat ball turned to me, widening his eyes.

"See what you have done?" Frylock was saying to the milkshake, who was bending down, still picking up stuff on the floor.

I gasped when I saw what he was picking up. "My T.V.!" I ran to Shake and pushed him aside, making him drop the broken T.V. I felt rage fell me up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shake moved backwards a little with unreadable eyes. But when he turned to Frylock, his eyes hardened. "It's his fault!" the milkshake blamed his friend.

"What?" Frylock sounded surprise and mad. "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who dragged us here in the first place," Shake retorted, glaring at the box of fries.

I half hoped they aren't really there, and that if I closed and opened my eyes, they would be gone. So, I tried it, but when I opened my eyes, they were still there, arguing. Meatwad rolled across my bed until he was at the edge. He looked at me and smiled innocently.

"It's neither of them fault," the meat ball said. "But Frylock did insist coming here though. He didn't say why though."

I couldn't help but smile. When ever I see him, whether it's on T.V. or in person, I smile when he smiles. There's just something sweet and cute about the way he smiles that made me feel happy.

Suddenly, I heard my mom call to me," You better go to sleep, Candy! You have school tomorrow!"  
>I sighed and called back," Alright, mom!"<p>

"Candy!" Meatwad gasped. Then he closed his eyes and began to sing," _I want candy, bubble gum, and taffy. Skip to the sweet shop with my sweetheart Sandy. Got my pennies saved so__—"_

"Shut up!" Shake and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. I noticed that Shake's eyes were glowing, but I glared at him. I never liked him. Meatwad was my favorite character, but sometimes he gets annoying, and Shake is _always _mean to him, which makes me hate the milkshake.

Meatwad fell quiet when we told him to shut up. He looked from his friend to me and back again. Then he sighed and moved backwards, going to the front of my bed. I guess he thought I was like Shake. I'm not like him. I wanted to reassure the meat ball that I would never hit him or yell at him again. But that song just gets on my nerves. MC Pees Pants gets on my nerves.

"I think I should go to bed," I finally said after no one talked for a while. "You can tell me why you're here tomorrow. Right now—" I yawned—"I'm going to sleep. You can sleep in the living room. But perhaps it would be better if you wake up before dawn, so no one will see you."

"Oh, you're the only one who can see us," Frylock told me. "But we'd be up before dawn." He floated out of the room. Meatwad jumped off of my bed and followed him. But Shake remained where he was, still staring at me. He had been staring at me ever since we talked at the same time. He was kinda freaking me out...

"Shake!" Frylock called to him.

The milkshake didn't move for a few moments until finally he walked to my door. But he stopped and turned back to me.

"Good-night," he whispered before he left my room.

I was left there, alone, shock. The way Shake had said "good-night" made him almost seem like he had a soft side. I pushed that thought out of my head as I closed my door.

I quickly got dressed and got into bed. Luckily, the T.V. Shake had broke wasn't the one that work. The one he broke worked, of course, but it only played DVDs. The T.V. that was on a table across from my bed was the T.V. that I could watch shows on. I picked up the remote and turned it on channel 19. But I didn't watch what was on, although I knew it was _Suite Life on Deck._

I turned over so I faced the wall. I had turned the volume of the T.V. down, so I could go to sleep. But I could still hear it, barely. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

The sound of my door opening made me wake up. I was still facing the wall, but I heard someone coming closer to my bed. Then I felt the bed go down a little as someone got in it beside me. Whoever was laying beside me had closed the door. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my other side, so he would guess I was still asleep, but his movement had made me roll over.

I waited for a while until I finally decided to open my eyes. My eyes flow open all the way when I saw Shake laying beside me. His face almost touched mine. Luckily, he was asleep. I moved closer to the wall, but there were a gap between my bed and the wall, a small gap, but my leg went through it, so I had no choice but to move a little closer to the milkshake, although I kept as far away from him as I could.

Why did he come in here with me? I wanted to hit him, but something made me stay still. Before I could do anything, I felt blackness surround me as I fell asleep once again.

The next time I woke up, I felt something touching my hand. I glanced at my hand and saw Shake's were touching mine. I wanted to push the milkshake off of my bed, but I fell asleep before I knew it. I didn't wake up again that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey bullseyethefox, I thought about what you said, about I should reference MC Pee Pants, and I decided that would be awesome. I hope you like how I talked about him. lol. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATHF.**

I suddenly felt a emptiness beside me as I came back into consciousness. I opened my eyes and found that Shake had gone. I felt his absence like I had just lost a very good friend. I also felt cold without his body sending some warmth to me. I quickly pushed all these thoughts out of my mind and remained myself that I hated him. I always hated him. Ever since I got into the show, and just meeting him wasn't going to change that, because he was still the same Shake he was on the show, and that's the Shake I hate.

I opened my door and walked into the living room. I saw the Aqua Teens watching T.V. Shake sat in my mom's chair, while Frylock sat in my dad's. Meatwad was sitting on the floor, which I didn't understand. Why wasn't he sitting on the sofa? I shrugged and remembered that he always had to sit on the floor, for Shake didn't allow him on his chair. Perhaps he liked sitting on the floor better than sitting on something soft? I dismiss these wonders as I walked closer to them.

They all turned to me as I approached.

"Sleep well?" At least Frylock sounded friendly. He floated upwards as I stopped in front of him.

I had to force myself not to glance at Shake as I answered. "It wasn't that bad, compare to the other nights I couldn't go to sleep so easily." I prayed that he wouldn't ask why I couldn't go to sleep. How was I suppose to tell him that I kept having nightmares about the show they are from? _I can't. _

"Oh, at least, you got a good night sleep last night," Meatwad remarked, rolling up to his friend and me.

"I suppose you were warmer than usual."

Frylock, Meatwad, and me turned to Shake as he spoke. He was still looking at the T.V. like he hadn't spoken at all. He didn't turn to us, so we just turned back to each other.

"I guess I should go take a bath." I couldn't help but see Shake glanced at me when I said that. My heart suddenly suck. It was obvious that the milkshake kind of liked me. Well, I didn't like him. I knew he "likes" every girl he sees.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I reappeared in the living room, I saw only Meatwad. He was watching T.V., still sitting on the floor. He looked at me as I began to walk to the door. I looked out the window and saw that my mom's, dad's, and oldest brother's car was gone. But my other brother, the one who went to Church with me and my mom last night, was on the computer. So, I had to act like Meatwad wasn't there. The meat ball rolled to me as I opened the door.

Luckily, my brother didn't say anything while me and Meatwad went outside. I closed the front door when Meatwad was on the pouch, and he opened the screen door. Once outside, under the sun, Meatwad turned to me and smiled.

"Where are your friends?" I asked him, knowing he wasn't going to tell me unless I asked.

"Frylock said they went for a walk." Meatwad sounded confused, as if he didn't know what his friends were going to talk about but wanted to know. "He said they'd be back before you went to school."

"Wait, you three are going to come with me to school?" It was bad enough they were basically following me around now. I didn't want them to follow me at school. And plus, Frylock said I was the only one who could see them, so if they ask me something, it'd be hard to answer them without someone saying me talking to the air. Then my classmates would think I'm crazy!

Before Meatwad could reply, I heard someone behind me say," Yes, I wanted to see as much as your life as I can."

I turned around and saw Frylock floating behind me. What did he mean be that? I didn't have time to ask him that, for Shake opened the gate and walked toward us.

At the same heartbeat, the house door opened and my brother called to me," Come get your stuff, Candy. We're living in a few minutes."

"Okay," I called back. I didn't say anything else to the Aqua Teens. I began to walk inside to get my school backs, while the food people went to my brother's car, that was the only car in the drive way. I suppose they were getting in there, so they didn't have to sneak around when my brother comes out.

* * *

><p>I sat in my 4th period class that was English, listening to my teacher. As soon as I got to school, Frylock had said he and his friends were going to look around, and I hadn't seen them since. I've tried to focus on what my teachers were saying, but my mind has been on the Aqua Teens. I wonder where they went. School was almost over; only two more periods after this one.<p>

Just then I heard the door open, and I glanced back there and saw the Aqua Teens walking in. Nobody else turned their heads, so I quickly turned my attention back to my teacher.

They stayed at of the back of the room. I wondered why no one saw the door open, but nobody came in, for if no one could see the Aqua Teens, surely they could see if they pick up something or open a door?

About 20 minutes later, the bell went off. Everyone immediately got up and left the room. But I was the last one to leave. The Aqua Teens was right behind me.

I was heading toward my next class when Shake ran in front of me, making me come to a halt. Luckily, there was a lot of people around me, so if anyone saw me, they would think the people were just blocking my way. I glared at the milkshake. But I can't ask him why he stopped me, because someone may hear me.

"We need to talk," Shake told me, glancing at his friends.

"Yes," Frylock agreed. "Follow us."

Not able to reply, I had no choice but to follow. They seem to know where they were going. So, the time they were looking around, they were looking for a place where we could talk. _Nice, _I thought as I continued to follow them.

Finally, after a while of walking, they came to a door. A heartbeat later, the late bell ringed. Looks like I'm not going to 5th period. I sighed as I followed them in the room.

The room looked like it was a classroom, but there was nobody here.

Shake closed the door behind me, while Frylock floated in the middle of the room with Meatwad sitting beside him. Then Shake joined them; they all stared at me.

"I guess you've been wondering why we're here," Frylock finally said. "Well, our world is in trouble."

Just then the door knob started wriggling. I turned around and widened my eyes when the principal came into the room. _Oh, no! _I thought alarmed. _He couldn't have picked a worse time to show up!_

The principal stopped when he saw me and a hardened expression former on his face. "What are you doing here?" He sounded really mad. "You should be in class."

I wanted to know how he knew I was in here, but I was frozen.

"You're coming with my, young lady." He grabbed my arm and led me down the hallway, toward his office.

The Aqua Teens kept pace with us. Frylock looked worried, while Shake looked annoyed, although I could see a bit of worry in his eyes and I guess he was trying his hardest not to show that he was really worried about me. I didn't blame him. I do the same thing every once and a while. I pushed that out of my head. I'm not like him! Meatwad was rolling just behind Shake, trying to keep up.

"We'll get you out," Frylock said to me and I sighed softly.

He was talking like I was going to jail. I wanted to tell him that I was just probably going to go to ISS, in-school suspension. But I was completely scared. I have never got in trouble at school before, even though I have skipped class, then no one saw me. I'm not really a good kid, although my teachers would disagree with that, or a bad one. I really don't like anyone to notice me, so I try not to do anything bad at school or good. I can't imagine what my parents would do if they found out. I was starting to act up at home, so now they were going to kick my ass. I shrive at the thought. They'd probably take away my T.V., my music, my computer and yell at me. I sighed once again, hoping the principal would go easy on me since I don't have a record of doing bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ATHF, but I love the show.**

I sat in the principal's office, looking around, feeling nervous. This was the first time I've been in here, but I've been in other offices. This one looked no different than those. There was a desk with lots of paper on it and some books. This room looked boring and depressing to me. I shrugged off that thought as the principal came through the door and walked to his desk; I sat in the seat in front of the desk. He sat in the chair behind his desk and turned to me.

"So" he began," would you like to tell me what you were doing not in class?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but just then I heard someone call my name. I already knew who it was before Frylock floated through the door of the office and went to me. I stared at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Well?" the principal prompted. "I'm waiting."

I turned back to my principal and began to explain, but out of the corner of my eyes I saw Frylock take out something out of his box. Then he floated toward the grown-up. I wondered what he was doing. I noticed that the thing he had pulled out was a remote with a big red button. The fries pushed the button, and Frylock started glowing. At the same moment, Shake and Meatwad came through the door entrance; they, also, were glowing.

When they stopped glowing, Frylock put the remote back in his box and turned to the principal, who suddenly got wide eyed. I noticed, with a cold dread, that he could also see the cartoons.

_So, Frylock has a way for people to see them. That's probably how I can see them; he might have used that button on me._

Before the grown-up could say anything, Frylock told him," Don't be mad at Candace. It's not her fault. It's our fault."

"Speak for yourself!" Shake walked to Frylock, sounding annoyed and angry. "It was your idea to come here in the first place!"

"Would you just drop that?" Frylock sound equally as mad. "I already told you that I said before we left that you could have stayed there while me and Meatwad came here."

Shake didn't respond, but he still looked mad and upset. I couldn't help but notice that the milkshake glance at me; when his eyes looked me over up and down, I felt hotness boiling under my skin. I've felt hotness inside me before, but not like this. It felt like fire, although it felt good. I pushed that thought out of my head as the principal began to speak.

"W-who ar-are you?" he stammered. It was obvious that he didn't watch Adult Swim at 11:45. But I'm not sure if he watched the night shows on cartoon network. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But since he didn't know who the cartoons were who was in front of him now, he didn't watch _Aqua Teen Hunger Force._

"My name is Frylock," the box of fries told him a little friendlier than he was talking to Shake. Then he pointed to his friends. "And that's Meatwad and Shake."

"Hey." Meatwad smiled as he looked up at the principal.

But Shake didn't say anything. He drew his eyes away from me, although I saw that it took all his strength to do so. He looked down and kept quiet.

"As I said it was our fault, not hers." Frylock glanced at Shake, probably daring the milkshake to say something. But Shake kept quiet and didn't meet his friend's eyes. I wondered if he even heard Frylock. Surely if he did, he would have spoke out again? I suddenly realize that he didn't look his self. There was sadness deep in his eyes; I think I was the only one who could see the sadness, for Meatwad wasn't looking at him, and Frylock had turned back to the principal, who was looking at the box of fries, wide eyed.

Then Shake turned around and left the room. I wondered what was wrong with him, but I said nothing. I just turned back to the principal.

Silence filled the room. It began to get awkward, until finally the principal started talking, sounding calmly than before; perhaps he was getting use to the cartoons.

"So, why was she out of class?" he asked Frylock with a hint of a challenge in his voice. I was impress. Then I remembered that the principal didn't know just how dangerous Frylock could be when he was mad. He didn't know that the cartoon had lasers that came out of his eyes.

"We needed to talk to her," Frylock explained. "We needed to go to a place where we wouldn't be interrupted. And since no one could see us, we needed to go somewhere private to talk."

"I can see you." Now the principal sounded annoyed.

"Well, this remote— " Frylock pulled out the remote once again "—allows people in this world to see us. Without it, nobody would know we're here. We get to choose who we want to see us."

"Are you going to tell him why we're here?" Meatwad asked Frylock.

"No," his friend replied. "That's only between us and Candace."

The principal suddenly looked interested. But he didn't say anything about what the meat ball just said. "So, it wasn't her fault?" Finally, he got what Frylock has been trying to tell him. "And it was yours fault?"

"Yes," Frylock replied, sounding relief that he made the principal understand.

"Okay." The principal turned to me. "Tell you what, I'd forget about all this, if you promise me that you'd behave in the future."

I felt joy run through my body. "I promise!" I exclaimed, but as soon as I said that, I realize that I sounded a little too edger. I made myself relax as the principal turned back to Frylock.

"You won't tell anyone about us, would you?" Frylock fretted. "I didn't want anyone _but _Candace to know that we'll here."

"Of course I'll keep your secret," the grown-up replied.

* * *

><p>When the principal dismissed me, the final bell ranged, so me and the two Aqua Teens started walking to where my brother would be waiting for me in his car. I was glad school was over, but more happy that the principal didn't make me have ISS or anything worse. He also promise that we wouldn't call my parents or tell any of the other people who he works with that I got in trouble. So, it was like I never skipped class, expect that my teachers knew I wasn't in the last two periods. I had ask the principal what he'd tell them, and he said he'd tell them that I was with him the whole time. But other than that, it was like he never found out about the cartoons.<p>

I wondered where Shake had gone. As if my thoughts had summon him, the milkshake walked around a corner and almost ran into me and his friends. He stopped when he saw us and looked around. I didn't know why he looked so frightened. First off there was no one else in the hall way, and if there were, no one could see him. There were fear and sadness mingled in his eyes. But as soon as he blinked, it vanished.

Frylock lifted an eyebrow. "Where have you been?" He looked at Shake and studied him up and down.

"No-nowhere!" Shake sounded defensive, but his voice shook a little. He swallowed hard, probably hoping no one would ask again. Frylock just turned away from the milkshake and started floating away. Meatwad followed him. I stayed where I was, though. I stared at Shake. He noticed that I was looking at him and a hard expression formed on his face. "What the hell are you looking at?" he demanded, but started walking away before I could reply.

I sighed and followed him. We went through the doors and into the courtyard.

The Aqua Teens knew what my brother's car looked like, so they got there before I did.

On the way home, I asked my brother if we could go to the gas station. He sounded like he didn't want to, but he pulled into the a parking space of a local gas station. I knew I had a dollar from a few days ago in my bookbag.

After getting the money out, I went inside the store. The Aqua Tees followed me.

I was slightly aware that Shake went straight to the beer, while Frylock and Meatwad followed me. The people who worked at the store didn't seem to notice the food people. I was slowly getting use to being the only one who could see the cartoons. And I kind of liked it. It made me different, although no one could know how different I am.

I went to where they had the drinks and open the freezer door. Instantly the cold air hit me and made me shrive. I heard Meatwad laughed a little from behind me.

I ignored the meat ball as I reached for a can soda. It coasted only 75 cents, thankfully. I was thirty and there was no soda at my house.

After closing the door, I went to where the workers would check me out. When I got there, Shake walked up to me and his friends, with two beer boxes in his hands. I sighed softly as I put my soda can on the counter.

The person across the table smiled at me and asked," Would that be all for you?"

I nodded but said nothing.

He scanned the can and then said," That'd be 75 cents."

I gave him the dollar, and he handed me back the change. I started walking to the door; Frylock and Meatwad followed me. Shake tried to follow, but Frylock stopped him and asked," Aren't you going to paid for those?" He pointed to the beer boxes.

"They can't see us, so I don't know how I'd paid for them, even if I did have money." Shake sounded a lot more calmer than he did earlier.

Frylock sighed but said nothing else.

_That's stealing! _I thought, before I realize that the milkshake stole even in his world. When I got outside, I felt a cold breeze and suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I looked around but saw that the Aqua Teens got in my brother's car. I slightly heard my brother call me, so I began to walk to the car. When I opened the door, the strange feeling got stronger.

I got in the car and closed the door. But the feeling never went away. Then I knew what was happening. This was the same feeling I felt last night when I was in Church and the Aqua Teens came in. _Another cartoon is watching me! _I suddenly got confused. _But who?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know you are wondering why the narrator allowed Shake to laid in her bed...well, she doesn't know rather she likes him or not. She's kind of confused right now, and haven't had a good night sleep in days, so she couldn't stay awake long enough to kick him out.<strong>

**And SecrecyKilledTheCat, I would have talked to you, but your private message is disable. I've been wanting to talk to you, but because of that, I can't. So, if you're reading this, could you please able your private message. There's something I've got to tell you.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Do not own ATHF.**

The wind was blowing my hair back as I sat on the ground, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds move across the sky. I remember Frylock telling me that his world was in trouble. Though I didn't know how exactly it was in trouble, I wondered how could that world need help if this one was so peaceful. Not a sound broke the silence. Even the birds were quiet. I almost thought I was deaf, for it was so quiet, until I heard Meatwad calling my name.

I lowered my gaze and turned around at the meat ball. He was rolling to me. He and his friends had went off, probably talking about what they were going to tell me.

Meatwad stopped in front of me. He was panting, as if he just ran for a while. But when he spoke, his voice was steady. "Frylock wants you." That's all he told me before he turned around and started going toward the fence. I didn't realize that the Aqua Teens weren't in my yard. Perhaps I was so lost in thought that I didn't know what was going on around me.

I pushed all these thoughts out of my mind as I got up and started following Meatwad.

He took me down the road. I wondered where he was taking me. I looked from house to house, wondering if anyone found it weird for me to be walking down the street. Sometimes I'd walk down here when I want to be alone. I don't think anyone sees me though. I hope nobody sees me. I exactly rather stay home, in my room or in my yard, so nobody could watch my every movement, although I still feel like someone does.

Thinking about this now, I suddenly felt what I felt on the way home today. I swore someone was watching me, not far away. I wondered, once again, who it could be. Was he someone from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force? _If so, who could it be? I began to think about the other characters, trying to figure out who could be in my world, watching me walk down the street with Meatwad.

"Here we are." Meatwad's voice broke into my thoughts.

I blink to clear my mind. I saw that we were in front of a field that was at the end of my road. I saw Frylock and Shake in it, talking. But when Frylock saw me, he floated over to me and smiled a little.

"Come over here," Frylock told me before he turned around and went back to Shake, who wasn't looking at me. I wondered if he wasn't looking at me deliberately.

I walked over to them with Meatwad right behind me. I stopped in front of Frylock, who seemed to be thinking. I guess he was thinking about what he was going to say. I still didn't understand why they needed _me. _

"Well, I already told you that our world is in trouble," Frylock finally said. "And we need your help to save it."

"Why do you need my help?" I asked, confused.

The Aqua Teens exchanged glances, before all three of them turned to me.

"We'll explain that when we get there," Frylock told me, seeming uncomfortable talking about this. Whatever was going on in their world, it couldn't be as bad as anything that's already happened on the show...could it? I pushed all the horrible suggests about what could be having there out of my head as the cartoon went on.

"We need to go right away," Frylock said, sounding relief, probably because I didn't demand why they needed my help. Honestly, I don't really care _why _they need me. This is a chance for me to escape my world! Maybe if I leave this world, all of my problems would stay here.

"Okay!" I said, smiling.

"You mean, you don't mind coming with us?" Meatwad asked, sounding confused and surprise.

"Not at all," I told him. Then added when nobody said anything for a while," Aren't we going or was we going to stay here all day until night time?" I know I sounded impatient, but it got everyone to move.

Frylock started floating away, calling as he went," The portal is in your closet."

I followed him, aware that Shake and Meatwad was right behind me. "It is?" I replied to Frylock as I caught up to him. "Is that how you three got here?"

"Yep," the fries answered, not stopping. I noticed that he was going back to my house.

Suddenly thoughts popped in my head: Would anyone notice if I went to another world? Would they even care? Have much time would go by in this world if I stayed in the Aqua Teens' world for a while? I knew worlds had different time, sometimes. I do want to go to a new world to see if in that world I'd feel like I belong, but I always wondered if I went, would my parents and friends miss me. Even if I went away, I wouldn't know the answer to that question, because I wouldn't be here.

All of those thoughts vanished when I felt eyes watching my every movement. I came to a halt and said under my breath," That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I looked all around, trying to detect where the people were. I tried to think who it could be, but I couldn't think, for the feeling was so strong. It was driving me crazy!

I hardly noticed that the Aqua Teens had stopped next to me, looking at me, with confusion in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Meatwad asked, blinking a few times and looking around. I found amusement in the way he was looking around like a blood-thirsty dog with sharp teeth could jump out of nowhere at any moment. Then I thought that that could really happen and the amusement disappeared from me.

"I feel like someone is watching me." I still looked around, and then I called out," Hello? Is anyone there?"

Frylock floated around a bit, looking behind stuff. Then he floated back to me and his friends. "I don't see anyone."

The cartoon was interrupted by someone saying," Looking for us?"

We all turned around and widened our eyes when we saw the Mooninites and the Plutonians. I was surprise to see all of them together. On the show the moon people hated the spike aliens. But I also wondered what they were doing here. I could see that Frylock was surprise and kind of mad to see these aliens here in my world. I was kind of annoyed, too. I use to like the Mooninites. They use to be my 2nd and 3rd favorite characters, after Meatwad, but now I hate them. I can't explain why though.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" Frylock demanded, sounding pissed. I stepped away from the fries, knowing just how much he hated the Mooninites, not sure about how he feels about the Plutonians though. I guess he doesn't really hate them like he hated Ignignokt and Err, but I think he found the spiked aliens were annoying and stupid. But either way, I didn't want to be around him when he was mad.

But when I stepped away from Frylock, I ran into Shake, who stepped back once and glared at me, though I saw a tiny sparkle of amusement in his eyes, which me made unsure whether I should be annoyed or happy. I sighed and moved closer to Meatwad, who paid no attention to me. The meat ball was too busy looking at what was happening in front of him.

Ignignokt stepped forward. "We heard that you were coming to a different world." His expressionless tone made me mad for some reason. It's probably the why he acts that makes me hate him. But...have you ever hated something so bad, more than anything, but also love it more than anything? I guess that's how I feel about this two-dimensional alien leader. I pushed the anger to the back of my head as he continue. "And we saw what she has done to your planet. At first we didn't care, since she didn't mess with the moon, until—"

"The fucking she-devil messed with the moon!" Err interrupted his leader. The little Mooninites sounded really, really mad and upset. And I didn't blame him. I would be mad if someone messed with my home.

But I didn't understand what they were talking about. Who was this "she" they were talking about? Was she ever shown on any episode? Every once and a while, they show girls on _Aqua Teen Hunger Force, _but the main characters and almost every character that every knows their names is boys. Well, at least they say they're boys.

"And," Oglethorpe added as he walked to Ignignokt's side," she took over our spaceship."

"And she kicked us out," Emory said, walking to his leader. He stared calmly at Frylock, who didn't seem to care what these aliens were saying.

I really didn't care either, but I figure whoever this "she" was must be evil. Is this why Frylock wants my help? To stop this girl? There's no way I can stop her! But I said nothing as the fries began to speak.

"Well, soon she wouldn't be a problem anymore," he said as he turned around and began to float away. I follow him; everyone else was right behind me.

Ignignokt ran to catch up to Frylock. "What do you mean be that?" Again, his voice gave away no hints of what he could be feeling right now. I wondered if he ever felt anything. I knew when he gets scared or upset that his voice grows to a high-pitch sound, but other than that, there was no other hints to gave away what he was feeling. But now, his voice sounded expressionless.

"She's going to help us." Frylock pointed to me, and the Mooninite leader turned to look at me.

It seemed like this was the first time he notice me; the other aliens turned to me also, and I saw fear in the Plutonians' eyes, and Err hide behind his leader. It didn't understand what was wrong with them. I glanced that Frylock. I saw that there was worry in his eyes.

But instead of saying anything, Frylock started floating away, calling over his shoulder as he went," Come on. Let's get back to our world, so we can save it."

"But she looks—" Emory tried to say something, but Frylock stopped and went back to him, covering his mouth with his fry-hand. They looked at each other, and then Frylock whispered something to him. He whispered something back. I was so confused. I didn't understand what was going on at all. But I didn't say anything.

We all began to walk back to my house. When we got there, I noticed that my mom was gone. I knew my dad and oldest brother was at work. Now if only my older brother went with my mom...

I sighed with relief when I saw that my older brother was not inside. But I wondered where my mom and brother went, though I didn't think to much into that. I still saw that the four aliens were staying as far away from me as they can as we went to my room. As me and the Aqua Teens went into my room, I noticed that the Mooninites and the Plutonians stayed outside, talking, although they were saying something in low voices, so I couldn't hear them.

Frylock floated to my closet. He was lucky not to have legs, since the pathway to the closet door was like a ocean of junk. I was meaning to clean up, but I never have the time. When I finally got to Frylock, I saw that he had opened the door and was looking into the closet. Inside was no better than on the floor in front of the door. In fact, it's worse.

I looked at him. "How are we going to go in there?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He floated to the back of the closet, pushing aside lots of stuff. I saw that he kept going farther and farther back, until he disappeared. I widened my eyes when I saw him vanished.

Taking a deep breath, I followed him into the portal.

It was hard to get through all my stuff, and every once in a while, I would hit something and pain would shoot through me. I didn't know my closet was this big. To be honest, I didn't know how long it been since I stepped in this closet. It could be been just a heartbeat or hours, but finally, I stumbled out of another closet onto sand. I stood up and knocked off the sand, and then I saw that I was in Meatwad's room.

_I'm in a different world! Yay!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ATHF, but it would be cool if I did...lol. **

Once everyone was out of the closet, I had a chance to look around. I knew this was Meatwad's room, but it looked destroyed. The roof was completely gone and junk littered the floor. The window was broken and glass was laying on the floor beside the wall where the window was at. It look like this house was abandoned; I would have believed that it was if I didn't watch the show. I had trouble moving around, for everywhere I stepped, my feet tripped over something. I almost fell a few times. But finally, I got to the door and stumbled into the hallway. I had to steady myself before I started walking to the living room.

Everyone followed me out of the room. When I got into the living room, I saw that there was no roof here either. Maybe the whole house doesn't have a roof. I looked around and saw that every window was broken, and there was no T.V. and Shake's chair was cut into pieces. I wondered what happened here. The whole house was in ruins.

I still noticed that the aliens kept their direction from me. I didn't mind though, but I did wonder why they seem almost frightened of me. Pushing the worry out of my head, I walked to the door that was torn off and thrown on the ground outside.

The street had garbage all over it, and their was fire everywhere. It was as if someone took over and scared everyone by showing how powerful she was. I certain didn't want to live here. But there was a strange feeling I've never felt in my our world. It was like a belonging feeling. It was like something inside me was telling me that this was where I should stay, although I didn't want to stay for long. Thinking into it, I kind of like this feeling. Maybe I would stay once I get everything back to normal. Speaking of that, why is it up to me to save this world?

I turned to Frylock, who was hovering behind me. I ask him this question, and he just stared at me, unblinking. Then he sighed and floated around me, heading outside. I followed him, aware that Shake and Meatwad was behind me.

I heard Err whispered to his leader," Can we trust her?" And I saw The Plutonians casting suspicious glances at me. I began to get worry. Were they scare of me? If so, why? I didn't do anything to them. But I said nothing to them; I just followed Frylock. I saw that he was going toward Carl's house. Was he going to see that his neighbor was alright? I noticed on the show that the fries worried a little too much about the human...

Frylock stopped in front of the door. The house looked the same on the outside. I began to hope that whoever had took over here didn't mess with Carl's house. But when Frylock reached for the doorknob, the whole door fell backwards into the house.

I glanced inside. Everything was destroyed, not a thing left together. I began to think that nobody was here. I didn't see how everyone could stay here with all these things broken. But just then I heard yelling coming from upstairs. Frylock must have heard it, too, for he floated as fast as he could inside and up the stairs. I followed him, a little more slowly. I saw that Shake and Meatwad wasn't coming in, and guess that they were scared. I was scared too, but I wanted to see who made that scream, although I kind of already knew who it was.

When I got up stairs, I followed Frylock into a room. I immediately knew that this was Carl's room. But there was no sign of the fat man, until I heard a scream again. It sounded like it came from the bathroom.

Frylock floated into the bathroom, and I heard him yell. I ran in after him and almost screamed myself, but I had to force myself to keep my mouth shut.

This room was just like the living room. But Carl was laying on the floor, tied up. Although that's not why I wanted to scream. The whole room was crawling with bugs, but these creatures were bigger than normal ones. And there was a robot pinning the human down and a gun pointed to his head.

I jumped back on a bug got close to me. But it kept coming to me, so I kicked it, and it went flying across the room. Every bug turned to me and started coming toward me. Terror spot through me. I hated bugs! They were creepy and gross.

But suddenly the robot let go off Carl and ran in front of me. It held out it's arms, and every bug stopped and looked up at me. Then the robot turned to me and bowed.

I blinked, confused. What was going on?  
>Frylock floated back to me and pushed me backwards. I saw that the robot moved closer to me, but Frylock whispered to me," Tell it to stop and that it's okay."<p>

Still confused, I told that to the robot and it stopped.

Frylock halted me when we got to the other side of the room. "Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or not, so I didn't answer him. "Have you ever told people what to do, kind of like their ruler?"

I was surprise that he asked me that. "No."

"Well, could you pretend that you are the robot's ruler?" he went on.

"S-sure," I stammered.

Frylock didn't reply. Instead, he floated back to the robot, who paid no attention to him. The robot walked to me and looked me over. Then it bowed again and said," What may I do for you, Empress?"

I backed up once. Then a thought stroke me. It seemed like this robot would do anything I tell him. I smiled a little and then said," Untie Carl."

Without hesitation, the robot went back into the bathroom and untied to the human, who stumbled to his feet and ran to Frylock. He hid behind the fries and whispered something to him. The robot walked back to me and stood beside me.

I glanced at him and asked a little slow," So, you have a name?"

The robot answered without looking at me. "I'm named FX-67, my Empress."

I blinked. Who does he think I am? But instead of saying that to him that, I asked him," Why were you gaurding Carl?"

"But Empress, you had gave us orders to guard every human that is still alive, so they don't start a rebellion." FX-67 turned to me. "Is this human a friend of yours?"

"Um..." What am I suppose to do now? Whoever this robot thought I was sure didn't like humans. But he couldn't know that I wasn't his "Empress". I couldn't think of anything to say though.

Thankfully, Frylock floated to us and explained," There's some humans that the Empress wants to take back to her castle and torture."

I hoped the robot would believe Frylock. But FX-67 seemed to forget about Carl. Now he looked at the box of fries and asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Frylock, and—"

"He's my slave," I interrupted quickly. Then I glanced at Frylock, hoping we would go along with it. The fries seemed to understand, for he bowed a little and backed up as if he was really a slave who was giving his owner space to do what she wants.

FX-67 turned to me, not worrying about Frylock anymore. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Last time I heard you were in your castle, relaxing, thankful that everyone knows that you are the ruler here now."

"Oh, well, I wanted to stretch my legs," I explain, kind of liking this now. It was fun to act like a ruler. "But," I added a little more serious now," there's no time for talking anymore. Let's get out of here." I started walking to the door, aware that FX-67 was right behind me.

Frylock and Carl followed behind us. I heard Carl whisper to the fries," What is wrong with her? She doesn't seem as evil as she did when—"

"Shh!" Frylock interrupted quietly. "I'll explain when we get outside. I need to explain it to her as well."

Once out of the house, Frylock whispered to me," Come over here for a second."

I nodded as I looked around. I saw that Shake and Meatwad was in their yard, looking bored. But the Mooninites and the Plutonians were gone. They probably wanted to get away from me, since they seemed scared to be around me. I followed Frylock as he walked over his friends.

But I noticed that FX-67 and Carl was following us. Frylock stopped and turned to the robot, making me come to a halt. I stopped as well, but Carl continue to walk to Meatwad and Shake.

"I'm sorry, we need to talk alone," Frylock told the robot, who ignored him and focused on me.

"Stay here," I ordered the robot.

Instantly the robot stepped back and said," Okay."

"Thanks," Frylock murmured to me as we started going to the others. When we got there, the fries turned to me and began to explain," You already now that someone is ruling us. But what you don't know is—"

"The Empress looks exactly like you!" Shake interrupted Frylock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Silence met Shake's words. I stared at him, confused. I could see by everyone's expression that they wanted to keep that a secret for a little bit longer, but Shake just blurted it out. Frylock glared at the milkshake, but instead of saying anything, the fries sighed and floated to me. I noticed that there was a frustrated look on his face and worry in his eyes. It was as if he thought trouble could happen once I found out the truth. But I don't even know the full truth. So, now I know the Empress looks exactly like me. But honestly, I didn't know what that meant. Is she like the cartoon me?

"Shake's right," Frylock said after a few moments of hovering in front of me. "Our ruler—"

"She's not my ruler!" Once again, Shake interrupted Frylock, who really looked mad now. The milkshake walked up and stopped beside Frylock. He turned to the fries and his lid bent like it always did when he was mad. "I don't even want a ruler. I don't care if she took over this world, I'm still not going to listen to her." His voice was loud, and I wonder if FX-67 could hear it. I hope not. If he knew I wasn't really the Empress, he might kill us all. Or take us to the real Empress...

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the robot was looking straight at us, but he showed no sign that he heard what the milkshake just said. I relaxed a little, suddenly not caring who this girl was. I just wanted to do what I can to save this world and get it back to normal, and see if I'd like it here before I go back to my own world.

I saw that Frylock was about to say anything, but I raised my hand, singling for him to keep quiet. Thankfully, he understand, but I could tell that he knew that I was using the way I look to take control. If me and the Empress looked alike, I didn't see why I couldn't use the powers my cartoon self had made for herself.

"I suppose you came to me to save your world, because you thought if me and her look alike, we got to think and act the same, correct?" I asked Frylock.

"Yes. I thought you two would have the same strengths and—"

"And the same weaknesses," I finished quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Yes again." Frylock sounded annoyed, probably because everyone is keep interrupting him. "But it's not just that you two like it." He paused for a moment, before adding," She's your cartoon version."

I blinked, not surprise but a little confuse and worry. I didn't like people to know my weaknesses. What if I told them to the cartoons, and after they destroy my cartoon self, they turn against me and kill me, in fear that I would try to take over? And besides, why is my cartoon self is evil if I'm not? Well, I've dreamed of taking over my town, but I've been thought of exactly doing it. Thinking about this now kind of made me admire my cartoon counterpart.

"But we'll worry about that once we get to her castle," Frylock said after a while of silence.

"What?" I widened my eyes in horror. "You mean we're going to her castle?" I didn't want to go to the castle! I wondered what my cartoon self would say if she knew I was here.

"We have to," Frylock replied. "The only way to stop your other self, we would have to go to her. But don't worry. We'll hide."

I noticed that Carl was slowly walking away with a scare look on his face. "I'll just...um...stay here..." he stammered. He stepped backwards a few more paces until he hit the Aqua Teens' house, and he jumped a little. I don't think I've ever seen the fat man so scared on the show. I suddenly felt sorry for the cartoons in this show. Now I understood why the Mooninites and the Plutonians were so scared of me. But they had to know that I wasn't the Empress!

I began to think of where they would go. I remember Err saying that the Empress had messed up the moon, which I guess meant she took it over and kicked them off. I had to force myself not to laugh. The Empress must have done something very terrible to them, if they are so scared of me. And I remember Oglethorpe and Emory saying that she took their spaceship, so that means the four aliens might still be on Earth. But where could they go?

Frylock's voice broke into my thoughts. "So, let's go." He started floating away, and Meatwad and Shake started following him, but Carl stayed where he was.

I ran in front of the fries, and Frylock came to a halt and stared at me, surprise lighting his eyes.

"Before we go to her castle," I told him, sounding commanding," I want to find where the aliens went."

"Why?" Meatwad asked, confused.

"Because I want to explain that I'm not the real Empress," I replied quietly, because I noticed that FX-67 was walking toward us. The robot stopped beside me and asked," Where are you going, my Empress?"

"I have something to do," I told him. "You can go look around and find some humans who are not guard. But if you see any weird creatures," I added before he could leave," don't mess with them." I hoped he didn't encounter the aliens before we find them.

"What do I do with the humans?" FX-67 asked.

I shrugged. "Make sure they aren't up to anything."

"Alright." The robot turned around and started walking away.

Once it was gone, I turned to Meatwad and Shake. "Do you know where the aliens went?" I suppose, since they were here when they left, that they would know where the Mooninites and the Plutonians went.

"They went back in the house," Meatwad answered, pointing to his and his friends' house. "They said that they wanted to see if they could use to portal to get out of this world."

"But the portal doesn't work anymore," Frylock pointed out. "I have to refresh it."

"I tried to tell them, but they said 'We're still going to try it', they said," Meatwad replied.

Without a word, I started walking back to the Aqua Teens' house. When I got in there, I didn't see the aliens. _They must be in Meatwad's room. _I saw that the cartoons followed me inside; even Carl stepped in the house, but I noticed that he was walking very slowly, looking from side to side as if he thought something would jump out of the junk on the floor and attack him. I felt a pang of guilt. It was my cartoon self that made the people of this world scared.

Trying my hardest to push the pang away, I started walking to Meatwad's room. Once in the room, I saw the Plutonians standing in the middle of the room, while Ignignokt was beside the closet.

"What do you see?" the Mooninite leader asked; I guess he was talking to his sidekick.

"Nothing but the back wall," came the voice of Err. He sounded annoyed and mad.

I walked over to Ignignokt and looked in the closet. I saw Err standing in front of the wall with his back to his leader and me. "What are you looking for?"

At the sound of my voice, Ignignokt jumped, and Err spanned around. I sighed when I saw a tiny sparkler of fear in their eyes. I wondered what the Empress did to them to make them jump every time I come around. Err slowly walked out of the closet and to his leader, where he hide behind the bigger Mooninite.

"Calm down," I told them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that the Plutonians had moved to the other side of the room, probably trying to stay as far as they can away from me. "I'm not who you think I am."

The fear in Ignignokt's eyes vanished and he walked to me, leaving Err where he was. I could see that the little Mooninite was still scared. I guess he didn't believe me.

But Ignignokt stopped in front of me and looked at me, his expression turning back to normal, which meant I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Hmmm...you look like her," the leader said after he stared at me for a long moment. "And you sound like her. Perhaps this is a trap. You're trying to make us let our guard down, and then you're going to take what little we have left."

"Which is _very _little," Err said as he joined his leader. "Wait, I don't think we have _anything _left, thanks to you! You took over the moon! You took our spaceship that had all our beers and cigarettes! And that's basically all we had, but you shouldn't have took it for us!"

I looked down at the mad alien, but when he saw me looking at him, he backed up and walked over to the Plutonians, which surprised me. He rather hang around his enemies than me? Wow, the Empress must have made their lives miserable.

"You're not the evil one?" Ignignokt asked.

I shook my head. "If I was her, I would have done something bad to you already."

"Don't trust her!" Oglethorpe said. I saw that he was looking at me. I sighed. It's going to take more time than I thought to convinced them that I'm not the Empress. But I could see that Ignignokt was beginning to believe me.

The Mooninite leader walked pasted me, toward the door. He stopped and looked into the hallway. Then he turned around and walked back to me. "You're not the evil one," he repeated, sounding more confidence. "The Aqua Teens found you in a different world. You can't be her if you weren't from this world. But you two do look awfully alike." His voice changed to a softer sound when he spoke the last few words.

I told him what Frylock had told me, about the Empress being my cartoon self, and that we might think the same and have the same strengths and weaknesses. By the time I finished, I noticed that the Err and the Plutonians were listening. When I stopped talking, Oglethorpe walked over to me and glared at me.

"I don't believe a word you say," he growled. He sounded mad. Well, if he didn't believe me, then he still thinks that I'm the Empress, so I could have some fun with this.

I took a step closer to the stupid alien, which brought me inches away from him. I glared at him coldly and said in a mean voice," You think you can stand up to me?"

Oglethorpe stepped back a few paces, looking scared. The leader ran into Emory, who stared at me. I could see that the green alien knew that I wasn't the Empress, but I saw amusement in his eyes, and I guess he kind of enjoyed seeing his leader scared. I had to force myself not to burst into laughter. Instead, I turned back to Ignignokt, and told him," Me and the Aqua Teens are going to the Empress's castle."

"Why?"

"Because Frylock said I got to stop her."

"Okay." Ignignokt took a step or two backwards. "Good luck with that."

"But I was thinking that you would want to come along." For some reason my mind was telling me to convince them that they had to come.

"Why would we want to come?" Ignignokt asked.

"So, you could help us?"  
>"Since when do we help people?"<p>

I thought for a moment, then said," You could get your revenge."

Ignignokt was silent for a while. "Alright," he finally said. "We'll come. But not for you," he added quickly. "We're coming so we can get our revenge."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Come on." I began to walk out of the room, but I saw Err walk to his leader and asked," Have you gone mad? I don't want to go—"

"You'd go where I say," Ignignokt told him, surprising me. He sounded mad and I never heard him tell Err to do something, expect to shut up when the little Mooninite is saying something that might gave away what they are up to.

I could see that Err was surprise also, but he said nothing.

Before anyone could talk, the Plutonians walk up, and Oglethorpe said," Vell, ve're not going."

"Good for you," Ignignokt said, walking toward the door, seeming not to care what the stupid aliens did. "I bet you'd get caught if you step foot in the castle, then the Empress would kill you." He walked out of the room when he was done talking. Err quickly followed him, though I saw that he had to force his legs to move.

I was left in the room with the Plutonians. I quickly walked to the door, before they could start talking. They didn't follow me.

When I got outside, I saw that the Aqua Teens and Carl was in the yard. I suppose they decided to wait outside for me. The Mooninites was with them now, but the moon people stayed away from the other cartoons.

When I stood in front of everyone, I said," Come on, let's go." I began to walk away; all the cartoons followed me. Frylock was floating beside me. "You have to show me where the castle is," I told him.

"Of course," he said, but he didn't take the led; he just stayed beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story but the Empress, and I might put in another OC. I know it's been like two months since I late updated this story, and I'm sorry that it took that long, but I had begun writing this chapter a while ago, but my brother had accidentally deleted it, and I suppose this chapter was better than that other one. I few ideas for this story had popped in my head yesterday, and I thought they would be awesome, so I'm going to do that for this story. I now know where this story is heading, so I'm going to try to update as much as I can.**

* * *

><p>"So, the Empress threatened to take your lives?" I looked at the leader of the Mooninites, then at his sidekick; they was walking beside me, one on each side, while we followed the Aqua Teens. Carl had decided to not come with us after all, afraid that we would exactly get caught.<p>

"That's correct," Ignignokt replied as he looked straight ahead of him.

"I tried to stand up to her, and tell her that she couldn't come here and take over our planet, while had her own." Err came to a halt and pointed to his leader. "But he told me to shut it and to think before I speak! If he hadn't done that, I could have stopped her!"

Ignignokt stopped and turned to Err. "What could you have done?" he demanded.

I stopped as well, wanting to see what the little Mooninite would say.

"I could have...I mean, I would have...you know...um..." Err kept trailing off as if he couldn't think of anything, and Ignignokt started walking away, saying as he went," That's what I thought."

I looked after the leader, then turned to look at Err, who was staring at Ignignokt as he walked off. I couldn't help noticing that there was a sparkler of deep, mysterious sadness in his up side down, small rectangle eyes. But the little alien started following his leader before I could make sure what I saw was right or not. Maybe it was anger, not sadness? Or even belligerence, since he gets mad very easily on the show?

Shrugging off the wonder, I follow them, walking past the Mooninites, and stopping beside Frylock, who was in the lead. The fries glanced at me, then turned back to look ahead of him.

"How much longer?" I asked him.

"We just have to walk down this road." He went around a house and came to a halt, yelling in surprised.

When I stopped beside him, I almost screamed, but I covered my mouth before I did.

The other cartoons stopped walking on my other side, Shake's and Meatwad's eyes widening, while the Mooninites just stared straight ahead of them, although I could see that Err was frightened as well. Ignignokt showed no emotion, like always. I let out a soft sighed.

The street in front of us was almost completely destroyed, every house in ruins, kind of like the Aqua Teen's house, and there were bodies of humans laying everywhere, making the air smell nasty. I lifted my hand and put it over my nose, unable to take the smell anymore. It didn't seem to bother the cartoons.

Very slowly, Frylock started floating down the road; he was lucky he didn't have legs, for me and the others had to walk around the bodies. When I would go around a body, another one would cross my path, so I would stepped over it, almost stepping on another body that was right beside it.

Suddenly one of my dreams flashed at the back of my vision. I saw myself stepping around human bodies, like I was now, while at the end of this road was a castle with a very tall wall. I remembered feeling confused when I got to the castle in my dream, not knowing how to get over it but knowing I just had to. Then, in my dream, Meatwad appeared beside me. An idea popped in my head of how to get over the wall. Then, as fast as it came, the dream-vision vanished, leaving me in the street with all the dead bodies. I noticed that I stopped, so I continued making my way through the ocean of dead, until finally I stepped over one more body, and found myself in front of Frylock. We were on the other side of the street now.

We waited for the others, and once everyone was there, we turned around. I widened my eyes when I saw a castle only a few feet away. There was a tall wall surrounding it, just like in my dream. I frowned. But then I remembered something.

"I know a way to get over it," I told the cartoons as I ran over to the castle, coming to a halt in front of it.

A heartbeat later, Meatwad came up and sat beside me. I glanced down at him, this part of my dream re-playing in my head, and it went a little farther, showing me what I should do. No wonder why I feel like I've done this before. I did it in my dream, but for some reason I can't remember anything that happen farther than what I'm being seen. Has the dream left my memory for a reason?

Pushing the frustration out of me, I started talking to Meatwad. "Can you turn into a grappling hook?"

He looked up at me, and shrugged as best as he could. "I'm not sure," the meat ball replied. "I've only turned into one of these." He made himself turn into an igloo. "And this." He turned into a hot dog. "And this." He turned into a hammer. "And this." He was about to turned into something else, but I stopped him before he could.

"No, I get it," I murmured. "And I've seen you take the shape of a lot of stuff, although I've never seen you turn into a grappling hook."

Just then the other cartoons joined us. They all looked up at the very tall wall, and Shake asked," How are we going to get over that?"

Frylock started floating upwards, until he was at the top of the wall. He looked over the edge and called back to the rest of us," There's no one on this side of the wall." He floated back down, and I noticed Shake glaring at him.

"Yeah, but we can't float like you can," the milkshake retorted, rolling his eyes; his voice was full of anger.

Frylock sighed and murmured," Of course. But how about I go on ahead to make sure no one is around?" he added after a while. I stared at him, but I couldn't read his eyes. Before anyone could reply, the fries started floating upwards again, disappearing on the other side.

"But how are we suppose to get the damn over?" Err asked, sounding mad and upset.

"Stay silent, Err," Ignignokt ordered as he walked closer to the wall.

I glanced at the little alien, but he had his back to me, staring at the street we were just on. I turned back to Ignignokt, who was feeling the wall with his arms. I wondered what he was doing. I was about to ask him, when, all of a sudden, he touched one of the bricks and it went in. A heartbeat later, a secret door opened, leading to the other side of the wall. I widened my eyes. How did he know that was there?

But instead of explaining how he knew about the secret door, Ignignokt just walk through it, calling to Err to follow him. At first, the little Mooninite stayed where he was, then he finally went through the door as well.

Shake, Meatwad, and I was right behind him. Once the all of us was on the other side of the wall, the secret door closed.

I suddenly noticed that the Mooninites were walking off, so I ran after them, not sure where they were going. I saw that Shake and Meatwad were right behind me.

We were walking down a hallway, but we didn't see any robots or anyone else. I wondered where everyone was. Surely if this was a guarded castle, there so be, you know,...guards...? But there weren't. It was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

There was also no sign of Frylock.

It wasn't long until we came to a door. I tried to open it, but it was lock. I turned to Ignignokt and asked," You wouldn't, by any chance, know how to get through this door?"

The green alien remained silent for a few moments, before he answered. "No."

"I think I got a key," Meatwad announced, and we all turned to him, but nobody asked him why would he have a key, knowing that the meat ball can be useful every once in a while.

Meatwad formed a hand and started going through his body. He pulled out a gun. "That's not it." I put my head to one and picked up the gun, knowing it will come in handy soon. He kept going through the stuff in his body and pulling out things, until there was a pile of junk. I picked up stuff I thought I might can use later. I saw the cartoon pull out a rope with a hook on it. I widened my eyes and took it from him.

"You had a grappling hook the whole time?" I asked in a mean and loud voice. But I calmed myself when I saw the meat ball beginning to cry. "I'm sorry," I said a lot gentler. "I didn't mean to raise my voice."

Meatwad had stopped going through his body, and he smiled up at him. "It's okay."

Shake rolled his eyes and bent down, putting his hand in Meatwad, going through all the stuff inside him. Then he pulled out a key and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks to the milkshake and walked over to the door. I put the key in the key-shape hole and turned it. I was surprised when the door opened.

But before I went inside, I saw that there was a silver ball looking thing in the room. Very confused, I walked over to it. But Ignignokt ran to me, making me come to a halt.

"Don't touch that," the leader ordered.

I didn't want to obey him, and I wanted to ask him what he meant, but then the the ball broke in half and some sort of pink gas filled the room. The other cartoons came in the room, probably wondering what was going on. Suddenly I felt very tired, and darkness was covering my vision. Before I could do anything, I fell to the floor, my eyelids feeling very heavy. I noticed that the other cartoons were suddenly looking tired, also.

Right when I was about to give into the sleepiness, I saw a human shape walk out of the pink smoke, sharing down at me with an evil smile. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I didn't have anything else to write. This has a surprised ending though. lol. :)**

* * *

><p>Something kicked my side, and at first I thought I was back in my own world, asleep in my bed. I wondered who would kick me when I was asleep. Then sound rushed in my ears. It was very familiar voices, and I then remembered everything that happened; I now know I wasn't in my world but in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force world. For some reason I felt disappointed because of that. Probably because I had a feeling I was in trouble.<p>

"Is she dead?" I heard Meatwad whisper.

"I don't think so." That sounded like Shake, but for some reason his voice was quiet and soft.

I was kicked again, which made me open my eyes. When my vision got clear, I saw the two Aqua Teens staring down at me. I couldn't help but noticed that when he saw I was awake, Shake's eyes started glowing. But a heartbeat later, the milkshake turned away from me and murmured," There. She's awake. Now what?"

"We're still locked up in this jail cell," the voice of Ignignokt said.

I got in a sitting position and saw that the Mooninites were standing in front of a bar-door. I saw that we were locked in a cage, kind of like jail. I sighed and wondered who put us here. Was it the Empress? I had a feeling it was. But how did she know we were here so fast?

"We got to get out of here!" Err exclaimed as he tried to open the door; I noticed that he was freaking out.

"Calm down, Err," the leader of the Mooninites ordered his sidekick. "Freaking out will not help us."

"Then what will?" the alien shot back, turning on his leader. "The Empress is going to kill us! We're practically dead now, just being in her castle! Just wait until she gets here..."

Sighing, I crawled to the corner, realizing what Err was saying is true. I never realized that if I went to this world that I might never see my family or friends again. But there was something else inside me, something that was telling me to be glad that if I was going to die then I had a chance to tell Ignignokt how I really feel. When I see him on T.V., there's so much I want to tell him, and now he's here with me in this...cell...right across from me. Should I tell him? But tell him what? I sighed, very confused. I wrapped my arms around my knees, suddenly feeling homesick. I thought if I left my world, I would be happy. But I'm not...Matter of fact, I think I'm even sadder, if that's possible...

I noticed that Shake was sitting beside me, looking at me. "What wrong?" he finally asked.

I sighed even deeper, suddenly feeling like talking to someone. "Have you ever hated someone so much that you never wanted to think about them," I dared to asked," but also love them so dearly that you couldn't think of life without them?"

To my surprise, Shake said," Yes."

I looked at him, and I felt myself smile, realizing that if anyone would know what I was feeling, it was Shake.

"Hate them so much that you want to stab them," I went on," but also love them so dearly that you want kiss them? Hate them so much that you want to yell at him, but also love them so dearly that you want to pour your heart out to them? Hate them so much that you want to never talk to them, but also love them so dearly that you could spend hours going on and on and on and on about anything to them? Hate them so much that you would kill them, but also love them so dearly that you would give your life to save theirs? Hate them so much that you never want to see them, but also love them so dearly that you could live your life with them?" I looked up at the milkshake, waiting for him to answer.

Shake blinked a few times. Then he looked away from me and murmured under his breath," Yes. I completely understand how you're feeling."

"You do?" I asked, surprised. "On your show it suggests that you only fall in love when you like what the girl looks like." I put air quotes around "fall in love", knowing that he only like the girls' bodies, not how they feel or what they think, unless what they think is dirty.

"It does?" Shake said, sounding worried. "Well, maybe they don't show the true me. The one off the screen."

I got to my feet and shook my head. "The people who made the show wanted you to be mean and care about no one but yourself."

"Then it's not my fault!" Shake said, smiling. "I could change, ya know. Really, I could."

"Yeah, and hedgehogs will fly," I murmured as I look across the cell again, my eyes landing on Ignignokt, who was talking to his sidekick in a quiet voice.

I think Shake saw me staring at the alien leader, for he cleared his throat to get my attention, and when I turned to him, he said," So, this guy you like? Is he in this cell?"

"Yes."

"Is he someone I know?" Shake pressed.

"Yes," I replied, becoming annoyed.

Luckily the milkshake didn't say anything else. He just smiled and walked away, stopping beside Meatwad; he bent over him and whispered something to him, something which made the meat ball glance at me, then whisper something back. I stared at them for a few moments, then turned back to the Mooninites. I meant every word I said to Shake. I loved Ignignokt, but I hate him. Should I tell him? If so, what would I say? Part of me wanted to tell him, while the other part of me wanted to keep it a secret forever and ever. I didn't know what to do! I'm confused.

Suddenly I noticed that the Mooninites were walking to me. I had to calm myself so it would seem like I didn't care about them. They stopped in front of me but didn't say anything, which made me nervous. They were just staring at me.

"It's odd that you're nicer than the Empress," Ignignokt finally said, and I had a feeling that that wasn't what he came over here to say. "We're use to her trying to kill us, and when she's sending her robots after us, and..."

His voice fell in the background. I watched his lips move, although the words wasn't getting to her ears. The part of me that wanted to tell him that I loved him was suddenly stronger than I was, and before I could do anything to stop myself, I press my lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

To my complete surprise, Ignignokt didn't pull away when I kissed him. In fact, I felt him kiss me back, and I could feel his arm rubbing my back, which felt good. But suddenly something pulled us apart, and I looked down and saw Err standing in between me and his leader, staring at me. I could tell that he was pissed, but I wondered why.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid damn girl?" the little Mooninite demanded, sounding very mad.

I blinked, not knowing what to say. But it was obvious the alien wanted an answer.

Before I could say anything, Ignignokt said," Why did you get in the way, Err?"

Err turned to his leader and asked," You were enjoying that?" I couldn't help but hear the pain in his voice, and for the first time I realized that the pink Mooninite loved his leader, and I ruined it for him. I suddenly felt bad.

Embarrassment filled inside me when I realized that everyone was staring at me. I took a few steps backwards until I ran into the bars.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, looking down. Normally I kept what I was feeling inside me. Why couldn't I have kept that feeling inside me? It was just driving me crazy, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I just did what I had to do. I sighed and sat down, turning away from everyone.

"No, don't be," Ignignokt told me, walking around his sidekick and coming to a halt in front of me. "You're a good kisser. And I kind of like you." He said the last part quietly, but I saw that when he said that Err opened his mouth as if he gasped. Then the little Mooninite took a few steps away from his leader.

I know I said I love Ignignokt, but I said I also hate him, and just seeing how much pain Err was in, finding out that his leader loved someone else, while he loved him, I just couldn't take Ignignokt away from him, although the green alien may not know how his sidekick felt. I don't like Err that much, but I still couldn't be that cruel to him, and beside my hatred of Ignignokt was coming back, and now I don't know why I kissed him. Maybe I am going crazy after all. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ignignokt sounded strangely worried.

I opened my mouth, about to say something, when Shake pushed Ignignokt backwards as he appeared in between me and the leader. The milkshake's lid bent as he stared at the Mooninite.

"She's regretting kissing you," Shake answered for me, although I wasn't regretting kissing him...

"She can speak for herself," Ignignokt said calmly, staring at Shake. Then he pushed the milkshake away from him so he could stand in front of me. "Well?" he pressed, his face expressionless as he looked at me. "What's wrong?"

What can I say? That I didn't mean to kiss him? That I was beginning to regret kissing him, because I was confused? "Nothing's wrong. It's just—"

"Are you quite finish talking?" a very familiar voice said, and we all turned around and saw the Plutonians standing on the other side of the bars.

I smiled when I saw them, and I jumped to my feet, very glad that they showed up when they did.

The Mooninites ran to the door, staring at their enemies, but I saw that they, too, were glad to see them although they still might hated them.

"For once, I'm glad to see you," Ignignokt said. "Do you have the key?"

The two spiked aliens looked at each other; the way they exchanged that glance made me feel weird...as if something inside me was telling me that we couldn't trust them. Surely they were against the Empress, also? And surely they wanted to stop her as much as we did? But there were something in their eyes that sent shrives down my back.

Then Emory took out a key and handed it to his leader; Oglethorpe took it from him and put it in the key-hole and turned it. The door unlocked, and the orange alien opened it, saying," Let's go."

Suddenly a rush of questions popped in my head: How did the Plutonians get here in the first place? Didn't they leave to go in hiding until the Empress was stopped? And how did they get the key? I suddenly understood what was going on. But I just needed to make sure I'm right.

I looked at the two aliens, staring at them closely. The evil sparkle in their eyes, the smiles...that's it! I ran in front of the Mooninites before they could move. I saw that Shake and Meatwad was about to leave, so I single to them to stay, which they did.

"Don't trust them," I said, glancing at the aliens. "They're not really the Plutonians."

"You're crazy," Err retorted, trying to go around me; I could tell that now he hated me since I kissed his leader.

Ignignokt made his sidekick stop by putting his arm in his way, saying," No. She's right."

"You're just agreeing with her because you like her!" Err shot back, trying to escape his leader, but then Oglethorpe's and Emory's eyes turned a dark red, and they started coming toward us.

I turned to the non-Plutonians, and held up my fists, daring them to come closer, but they never stopped. I then realized that I might have to fight them. I suddenly felt excited. I always wanted to fight something, and now here's my chance. It's even better knowing that these won't really the Plutonians. I like them better than the Mooninites...well, I did. Right now, I wasn't so sure. Wait, no, I can't be thinking about this. I had a problem in front of me right now.

The spiked creatures kept getting closer to me, and I was about to hit one of them when suddenly the sound of a finger snapping made them come to a halt. The area then fell quiet as me and the cartoons looked around, trying to see where that sound had came from.

Then out of the darkness came a girl, who looked like she was my age. She walked past the non-Plutonians and stopped in front of me, looking me over, up and down. I widened my eyes when I saw her. She looked exactly like me, expect she was wearing all black; her hair was black also. What was it with evil people loving the color black? I suppose the color was alright, though I like the color red better.

"Are you the Empress?" I asked her.

"Of course," she answered. "And I know exactly who you are." A hardened expression formed on her face as she added," My self from another world. You came here to stop me, I suppose."

I blinked a few times. "Yeah," I finally replied. "I think so, but since you've caught us..."

"Oh, don't give up so easily," the Empress protested as she took one more step closer to me, which brought her inches away from my face. "If you're like me, you should never give up."

My brow bent as I stared at her. "That's true," I respond. "I rarely give up. But..." I fell silent, not wanting the Empress to know that I wasn't going to give up.

"You're trying to trick me," she said, lifting an eyebrow. "You're saying that you're giving up, and as soon as I turn my back, you'll try to stop me somehow."

I widened my eyes. "You do think like me."

"Of course." The Empress nodded. "We are basically the same person."

"Except I'm not evil."

"Oh, aren't you?" Once again she lifted her eyebrow. "I know for a fact that you like evil. You take an interest in evil like a cat takes an interest in anything that moves."

"You like cats?"

"But of course. Like I said, we're the same person. So, I know most people don't understand you. I know how you feel." Suddenly a sad look came into the Empress's eyes, and she walked closer to me and wrapped her arm around my neck. "When I wasn't ruler here but just a normal kid, nobody talked to me, and they never understood me, so I know how you feel." Then the Empress put her hands on my shoulders and stood in front of me, staring me straight in the eyes. "Join me, Candace. If you did, nobody will ever look at you like an outsider again."

I suddenly felt excited. I could picture it now; people bowing down to me, doing everything I say, never telling me to stop doing something. I would be the ruler. That would be awesome. I smiled, about to say anything, when something touched my side, and I glanced down and saw Ignignokt standing beside me, looking at me.

"Don't listen to her," the Mooninite leader said. "She's just trying to trick you."

The Empress rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to _him." _Then she turned to the non-Plutonians and ordered," Take him to the room."

Without saying anything, the aliens came closer to Ignignokt and grabbed him, dragging him away. Err tried to run after his leader, but the Empress stick her foot out, trapping the little Mooninite.

I burst into laughter; I slightly noticed that the Empress was laughing as well. But I couldn't stop laughing.

The little alien got to his feet and turned to us, saying," You _are _just like her!" Then he ran away, heading to where the non-Plutonians were taking his leader.

Then I turned to look at the Empress, not laughing anymore. I noticed that I was like her; a cold dread went down my back. This can't be good...can it?

"Now will you join me?' she pressed.

I began thinking hard about this. Then it came to me. I knew what I had to do now. It was the only way. I opened my mouth and began to reply, but I heard Shake and Meatwad telling me not to join her, while the Empress kept saying that they could rule together and that it would be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting chapter, huh? What will the narrator do? Will she join the Empress and get everything she ever wanted? Or will she turn down her cartoon self and stay with the Aqua Teens? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter which I'm going to have up tomorrow some time. Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I nodded and replied," Alright. I'll join you. I got to admit that evil interest me."

As soon as I said that an evil smile formed on the Empress's face, while Shake and Meatwad gasped. I glanced at them but kept quiet.

Before I could do anything, the Empress grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the cell, closing the door behind her. I saw the two Aqua Teens had tried to get out, but when the door closed, it locked.

"This is going to be great!" my cartoon self exclaimed as she led me down a hall way; she still a hold onto my arm. I kept looking from side to side as I listened to her go on."It's going to be like having two of me." She glanced at me and added," Which it is."

I opened my mouth to respond, when suddenly I heard a scream, followed shortly by another, then another. Turning back to the Empress, who was now leading me down a dark hall, I suddenly felt a rush of alarm.

"Where did your clones take Ignignokt?" I asked her, which made her stop and turn to me.

"How did you know those were clones?" the Empress asked, sounding confused and surprised. She let go of my arm and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I knew those won't the real Plutonians, and I just had a feeling that they did have their DNA, though." I paused for a moment before adding," How did you get their DNA, anyways?"

Once again an evil smile came on the Empress's face as she replied," Follow me." Then she began to walk back to the hall we just came from. I was right behind her as she walked down halls and through door ways.

Finally, the Empress came to a room with cells, just like the one we just left. I followed her as she walked by the cages, until she got to the last one. I widened my eyes when I saw the Plutonians sitting there, looking bored and worried.

When they saw us, they jumped up and let out a scared gasped.

"She's cloned herself!" Oglethorpe exclaimed as he tried to hide behind his friend, pushing Emory closer to the bars and us. I noticed that they were trying to stay away from the Empress and I. I didn't get it. It almost seemed like they didn't know me at all. Then it came to me.

I turned to the Empress and asked," It was their clones that I had met, not the real them, right?" I pointed to the Plutonians, who looked at me as if I've gone crazy; exactly since I got here I've got used to people looking at me like that, so I was really beginning to think I have. Honestly, I'm not sure if any of this was real or not anymore.

"That's right," the Empress replied. "I had told them to act as if they were terrify of you, because they thought you were me, and to act as if they didn't want to come here if you suggested, which apparently you have."

"And the Mooninites?" I pressed. "Were they really them?" Suddenly an alarm went through me. Was that the real Ignignokt that I kissed? I wasn't sure whether to be hoping that it was him or not.

The Empress looked at me and laughed slightly. "Oh, that was really them," she replied. "I've been after them since I took over the moon. And now you've brought them to me, and I thank you for that. Now I can clone them. Them and the Aqua Teens."

I frowned a little when suddenly a thought dawned on me. "Did you see what happened?" I asked the Empress, not really wanting to use to exact words.

"Yes." She pointed to something behind me, and I turned around and saw a camera pointed at me. I suddenly understood.

"You were watching us on a T.V.," I conceded. "Is that how you knew we were here so fast?"

"No," the Empress replied to my surprise. "Someone told me." She took out a walkie-talkie and held the button on the side of it and said into it," Come to the second cell room right now."

"I'll be there right away," a voice said back...a very, very familiar voice. But I told myself that that was stupid and that there was no way it could be him. It could be his clone, maybe.

I was about to ask the Empress if it was really him, when suddenly someone came through the door and stopped in front of my cartoon self. I widened my eyes. I was right. It was him. But is it his clone?

"That's no clone," the Empress whispered to me. "That's the real him."

I gasped and turned back to the traitor. "Why did you join her, Frylock?"

"The same reason you did," the fries replied. "For power."

"I...um...wait a second." A thought just hit me. "The only reason you came to my world was to bring me here, so I could help her?"

"Yes," Frylock answered. "And I thought you were smart, and I was worried you would catch on. But you never did."

"But she is smart," the Empress put in. "She immediately knew that the Plutonians were clones, and she wanted to see how I got their DNA, so I brought her here."

Frylock stared at me, the turned back to his Empress. "Where is Shake and Meatwad?"

"In the other cell room."

"Do you know that I'm working for you?"

"No," the Empress replied.

"Great," he murmured. "Is it okay if I go to talk with them?"

"I guess," she respond, and Frylock turned and went away. I watched him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>** review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Now where are the Mooninites?" I turned back to the Empress as soon as Frylock had disappeared into a hall way, heading to where his friends were.

"The clones had took them to the cloning room," she replied. "You want to go there now?"

I suddenly felt uneasy. "Will they hurt them?" I asked. "I mean, to get their DNA, would you have to hurt them?"

The Empress sighed. "If you're going to rule over this world with me, we have to get that good out of you." An almost friendly smile came on her face. "Come on." Then she walked off, but I stayed where I was.

Once I was sure she couldn't hear me, I turned to the Plutonians and whispered to them," Don't worry. I'll help you, as soon as I can." I waved at them, when I heard the Empress called to them. Then I ran after her, noticing that the two aliens glanced at each other as if they couldn't believe that someone who looked so much like the Empress could be nice.

When I caught up to her, she glanced at me but said nothing. I couldn't help but feel like she knew I wasn't evil, nor wanted to be. If she knew that, she gave no sign, just leading the way around the castle. All the rooms and hall ways were making me confused, and I wondered if I would ever know the way around, if I stayed here that long, that is.

Finally, we came to a room at the end of a hall way. The Empress stopped in front of it, but turned to me instead of opening it.

"You have feelings for that green leader, don't you?" she asked, lifting one of her eyebrows as she leaned closer to me. Her question had took me by surprised, and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well...um...I...um..." I stammered, not sure how to answer. I didn't even know the answer to that.

"That's one thing we _don't _have in common," the Empress went on, putting her hand on the door knob. "You do have feelings for him, but since I don't, I wouldn't mind doing this to him." When she said that, she turned the knob and opened the door. I gasped in horror when I saw that was going on in there.

The Plutonians clones were standing in front of Ignignokt, who was hanging up side down, rope tied around his legs, while some more rope were tied onto his hands (pixels?) as he was hanging in front of a broad with nails outlining his body. I saw that non-Oglethorpe was holding some sort of gun, pointing it at the Mooninite leader, while non-Emory was holding a needle that was hooked onto a syringe, kind of like a doctor would have when he was giving someone a shot or drawing blood.

I then heard yelling, and I look sideways and caught a glimpsed of Err locked in a cage, much smaller than the ones we were in earlier. He was trying to escape, but the lock wouldn't budge as the little Mooninite put his straight hand through the tiny square holes, trying to push one of the latches down while he used his other hand to push the other latch up, but apparently he wasn't strong enough, because he give up to quick and stumbled backwards, hitting the side of the cage, then laying down, face up. I kind of felt sorry for him.

Turning back to the Empress, I felt rage fill inside me. "Let them go!" I demanded, but she shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said calmly. "I'm going to clone them." She walked past me, pushing me aside as she went in the room. She snatched the needle from non-Emory. Then she turned to look at Ignignokt, who looked straight at her; with a cold dread, I saw that there was fear in his eyes. I wanted to attack my counterpart and show her that hurting the Mooninite leader was the one thing she couldn't do. But I couldn't show her or everyone else that I have feelings for Ignignokt, although I did kiss him. If he begins it up, I'll stay that it was a mistake and should have never happened.

I quickly followed her, trying not to meet Ignignokt's eyes. But by looking away from him, I found my eyes landing on Err, who was glaring at me, probably still mad at me for kissing his leader. Once again, I felt bad. Maybe I wasn't like the Empress at all. Maybe I wasn't evil.

I draw my eyes away from Err and stared at Ignignokt again. I saw that the leader was still looking at me, but now his eyes were unreadable, and I wished so much that I could hear his thoughts, to know what he was feeling, whether he was anger with me like his sidekick, or if he understood why I kissed him but wasn't doing anything to save him now.

The Empress smiled and put the needle in Ignignokt. A green liquid came out of him and went into the syringe. I blinked. Was that what his blood looked like?

Then my cartoon self walked away, heading to something that was on the other side of the room. I turned to look where she was going, and saw a very weird looking machine. It had a door on it, and a panel with buttons, and on the panel was a hole, where the Empress put the syringe, that still had Ignignokt's blood in it, after she had took it off the needle. Then she pushed a button and the machine started making a weird noise, until finally it feel quiet; the room also went in silence as the Empress opened the door to the machine.

Everyone turned to look as the door opened; I saw that this could be my only chance to help the Mooninites. I slowly walked over to Ignignokt, who was busy staring across the room to noticed me. I saw that the non-Plutonians were not paying attention to me either, so it was pretty easy to get over to the Mooninite leader. When I got to him, he turned to me with a anger look in his eyes but he said nothing.

I looked around the broad he was hanging from. Then I saw a red button, and I pressed it. As soon as the button was pushed in, the nails vanished inside the broad, and the ropes untied him, making him fall to the floor with a soft _thump._ Luckily the Empress and the non-Plutonians was still looking at the machine. I then noticed that a clone Ignignokt was standing beside the Empress. I widened my eyes, not knowing what to do.

The Empress turned to me, and she frowned when she saw what I did. But instead of saying anything, she turned to the non-Plutonians and ordered," Get that annoying, little, alien, and clone him."

As soon as she said that the two clones started going toward Err's cage. The little Mooninite ran to the back of the cage, trying to get away from them, but they grabbed him and took him over to the broad that Ignignokt was just hanging from. I wanted to stop them, but before I could do anything, the Empress put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me away. I glanced at her and sighed.

The clones put Err on the broad; the little Mooninite tried to get loss, but he wasn't stronger enough. I saw Ignignokt trying to get to his sidekick, but non-Ignignokt grabbed the Mooninite leader and pulled him away just like the Empress did with me. But the clone didn't seem to care about Ignignokt, for he just pushed him to the ground and turned back to the broad.

I wanted to assure Ignignokt that it would be okay, but honestly I wasn't sure what will happen once the Empress has cloned them. But if the Empress decides to...kill them now that she has a clone of them? I felt a shrive run down my body as I thought that.

The Empress did the same thing that she did to Ignignokt, and then put Err's blood in the cloning machine, and a few minutes later, there was another clone, standing beside non-Ignignokt. I gulped, not sure what was going to happen next, and not sure if I _wanted _to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Just letting you know, I'm not sure what the Mooninites' blood looks like, or if they even have blood, so I just made something up, and also I didn't really want to make it too confusing, so that's why I put "non" in front of the clone names.<strong>

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I remembered the way the Empress had took when she led me to the cloning room, so I re-traced our steps, going to the cell room that we left a short while ago. I was alone this time, so I couldn't afford taking a wrong turn and getting lost. The Empress had went to do something, saying I could go look around, though I'm sure she didn't expect me to go back to the cell room. I just had to make sure Ignignokt...and the others...were okay.

Coming to a halt, I realized I was near the room. Suddenly I heard voices, so I began to follow them, and the next thing I knew, I was walking into the cell room. Walking pasted all the cells, I saw both the Mooninites and the Plutonians sitting in their cell; the Mooninites were in the one right next to their enemies.

When they saw me, they all turned to look as I stopped in front of the Mooninites' cell. I wanted to talk to Ignignokt so bad, but I couldn't, because of the others. The green leader looked at me, then turned his back. I sighed, wishing I never kissed him, because then he wouldn't have know how I feel.

"Ignignokt," I began, but Err interrupted me.

"Go away, damn girl!" the little Mooninite ordered, pointing to the door of the room. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

Before he was done talking, his leader walked over to him and pushed him behind him, telling him to shut up. "I would like to know one thing," Ignignokt told me. "Do you even like me? You kissed me, but you didn't try to do anything to save me when she was cloning me."

"I wanted to," I replied. "Really I did, but I couldn't. She has to believe that I'm trying to turn evil."

"Alright then," the leader said calmly. "Now that that's clear, what about kissing me? Did you mean that kiss? Or was it fake? Are you just trying to trick me somehow?"

"No!" I answered quickly and loudly. "I mean, I...don't...know..."

"Don't know what?" Ignignokt pressed. "Whether you like me or not?"

I looked down at my feet, completely aware that the others were watching me. "Yes. Even since I got in the show, and when I first saw you, I felt something I never felt before, but I ignored it." I then realized that the Plutonians had no idea that they were from a show, but I didn't try to inform them, and I was really grateful when they kept quiet as I went on. "And when I exactly met you, those feelings came back to me, stronger than before. I'm sorry but I hate you as well as love you."

Ignignokt stayed silent for a long while, until finally he replied," I do like you. You seem nice and all, and I would love to get to know you more, but I'm sorry. I suppose we were never meant to be."

When he said that, I literally felt my heart break in two and sunk. Why did those words hurt me so much? Did I really love him? I shook my head to clear it; I then noticed that the four aliens were stating at me, apparently waiting for an answered. But instead of saying anything, I took a few steps away from the cell, until finally I turned around and ran out of the room.

I nearly ran into the Empress when I left the room. She looked me straight in the face and asked," You okay?"

"Um...no," I replied. "Not really."

"I'm sorry," she responded to my surprised. "I don't think he was your type anyways. I should know. Your and mine type is the same, and I don't like him."

I blinked, not understanding how she knew what happened, but I really didn't care. "Well, I think I...love him..."

The Empress sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall way. She came to a halt in front of a room and pushed me inside. She came in after me. I looked around and saw tons of T.V. with videos on them. I suggested that this was the room where the Empress watched all the stuff that happens in her castle. I saw Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock on one of the T.V., talking to each other.

"Where did you say Candace was?" Meatwad asked Frylock, who was staring at him from the outside of the cell. I could see that the box of fries were frustrated as if he had answered this question before.

"I told you, she's with the Empress."

"But _where _is she?" Shake pressed; his lid bent as he stared at Frylock.

Frylock didn't replied; he just turned away from his friends and floated away.

"There's something you should see," the Empress said, making me realized where I was again. I watched her walk over to the panel, and she pushed a button. All the T.V. shut off, only one was left on. It was the camera that was pointed toward the Mooninites and the Plutonians. Before I could tell what they were saying, the Empress pushed a button and the screen started rewarding. "This happened a few minutes before you went in there," she announced as she pointed to the T.V. I turned to it and watched what was happening.

I saw Ignignokt talking to his enemies, explaining who I was and where I came from. I was shook when he even told them that we kissed. He was probably trying to put that in their face, saying that he's kissed a girl and they hadn't, but he quickly added that, of course, he's kissed tons of girls, but never like that one. My heart was filled with warmth when he describe the kiss at being the best one he ever had, and that I was the best thing that ever got to him. I smile dreamy, but suddenly I remembered what he told me a few minutes ago, that we were not meant to be, and I frowned.

When his leader was telling the Plutonians about me, I could see that Err was listening with fury in his eyes. When Ignignokt was done talking, the little Mooninite walked over to him and said," Would you stop thinking about that damn girl? It's obvious she's betrayed us, so just forget it." He paused before adding," Her kissing you were probably a trick. She's trying to fool you, so when she sees you are falling all over her, she'll kill you."

The other three aliens looked at Err as he spoke; then Oglethorpe and Emory exchanged a glance, while Ignignokt just looked at his sidekick. There was a long silence, onto finally the Mooninite leader began to speak.

"I just have this feeling..." His voice trailed off, and he turned away from Err, who ran in front of his leader again.

"Listen," the little Mooninite said. "This isn't you. I've never seen you like this before, and I don't like it!" Was that misery and pain in Err's voice? "There's something I got to tell you, something I should have told you long, long ago," he said after a while, and now he paused once again.

"Which is?" Ignignokt inquires, sounding impatient.

But Err remained silent, as if he was regretting saying anything about it. I knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Well?" the Mooninite leader prompted.

I wondered how he was going to tell him. Was he going to say the words, or tell him by action, like I did?

"I..." Err sighed, then blurted out," I love you."

The Plutonians gasped, but Ignignokt stay quiet, staring at his sidekick.

Then I saw me walking into the room, and the Empress pushed a button that paused it. I blinked. So, Err finally told his leader how he felt. I wondered how he took it though.

As if the Empress could read my mind, she pushed another button, and the screen went black for a second, and when it came back on, it showed Ignignokt standing in front of Err, talking to him.

"This is whats happening there now," the Empress explained, and I listened to what the aliens were saying.

"So, you love me?" Ignignokt questioned, probably making sure that it was true.

Instead of answering right away, Err turned his back on his leader and walked away a little. I couldn't see what was in his eyes, but I had a feeling that he was trying his hardest not to cry, if Mooninites cried that is.

"Yes." The little Mooninite said that word so quietly that I almost missed it. "But I know you're straight, so that's why I always kept it inside me. But I've always loved you, ever since I met you. I usually just pushed this feeling to the back of my mind, but since you met that damn girl from the other world, it's—"

"Stop calling her that!" Ignignokt interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling her a 'damn girl'. She's sweet, caring, cute, and—"

"And she looks like that asshole who took over the moon, who cloned us, who put us in these cages, next to _them." _Err pointed to the Plutonians, who glanced at each other, then turned back to the Mooninites. Surprisingly they kept quiet as Err went on. "Nobody who looks like the Emp—I mean, that fucking she-devil. Nobody who looks like that fucking she-devil is sweet, or caring, or cute, or nice!"

"Stop it!" Ignignokt ordered, raising his voice. "Just stop it, Err! You know nothing about her!"

"Nor do you!" Err shot back.

I frowned, realizing that it was me, who was making these best friends fight.

The Empress pushed a button and the screen went off. She turned to me and said," I can see you're deeply concern about the fight. You know the only way to cheer up?"

I looked at her, wondering what she would say.

"Forget about it," she went on. "If you forget about it, you won't worry about his feelings, nor what happens between the two friends."

Blinking, I realized that she was right. I may not be a people person, but I'm not heartless. I do care about people's feeling, every once and a while. But should I care about Ignignokt's feelings, if he has feelings anyways? I sighed and nodded.

"Alright," I replied. "I'll forget about him."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short and boring, but hopefully the other chapters from now on is more interesting and has more action in it, instead of drama. I honestly don't like drama that much; I don't know why I'm writing so much drama in here. I didn't want this much drama...*sigh* *growls and murmurs* Ignignokt...<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATHF or any character, expect for I suppose the Empress and myself, even though I don't know if I _own _myself. *shrugs* I dunno. Anyhow, sorry that it took almost 4 months to update this. I've been meaning to, but I've been distracted and busy with my other stories. Oh and this chapter mentions two shows that's not ATHF, but this is not a crossover. One of the shows is mentioned quite a lot; it's just that since the Empress is my cartoon self, I suppose she'll have the same interest as me. And I usually don't like putting my own feelings in a story (unless it'll help me), but since I'm the narrator I put a few of my feelings and what goes on in my life in this chapter. Well, enough of me talking. Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"And this is my room," the Empress announced, pushing open the French Doors. I followed a little more slower; I glanced at one of the doors. It had a design of a dragon on it, surrounding what appears to be flames that was coming from the mythical creature's mouth. Stars dotted around the dragon, while half of a moon, surrounding a half circle that had triangles poking out of it, was curved near the top.<p>

I looked at the other door and saw the exact picture, but instead of the moon, there was a half sun, also surrounding the same looking half circle like the one on the other door. I guessed that when the doors are closed, the moon and sun made a complete circle. It sort of interested me, and I wondered why she had decided this sort of design.

Joining my cartoon self in the room, I widen my eyes as I looked around. There was canopy bed in the middle of the room, a sheer curtain flowing around it. A large wooden desk was pushed against one of the walls; I noticed that there were lots of drawers on it, and there were a few pieces of papers laid out as if the Empress had been planning something.

There was also a large mirror on one side of the room, and a folding screen in the corner for her to get dress. I noticed that there was a closer; but not just any closet. This one had a see through door and a button panel beside it, on the wall. I knew exactly what kind of closet is was. It was a revolving one, like the one Carly has on ICarly, after her room had caught fire, destroying almost everything in it.

All you have to do is select what outfit you want using the panel, and it will sort it out. Then the door will open, and you get the clothes out. I've always wanted a closet like that. In fact, _**this **_is my dream room.

"So, you like it?"

I started at the sound of the Empress's voice...or is that my voice? Yeah, she does sound like me. I turned to her and replied," Yes. I love this room!"

"I knew you would," she remarked, then added," Come over here." Without another word, she walked pasted the revolving closet, to an area of the room that was sheltered by another folding screen. But I could tell that this one wasn't for changing behind. Narrowing my eyes, I realized that it was hiding something.

Suddenly curious I followed her, trying not to show how much I wanted to know what was on the other side of the screen.

The Empress turned to me when she got to the screen. She didn't look like she was about to push it aside, to reveal what was hidden, which made me itch with frustration.

Instead she started to speak. "I had already told you that me and you are alike, that you have my evil." She paused for a moment, before continuing," I also have some of your qualities."

Confused, I asked," What do you mean?"  
>She rolled her eyes, and I realized that she had my impatience; I started to get what she was saying.<p>

"I mean, we have the same likes and dislikes."

I blinked.

"Name one of your favorite shows," she pressed, now sounding annoyed, another thing that we have in common.

Once more I was lost. "Um...Aqua Teen Hunger Force?" I guessed with a shrug.

She growled under her breath as she slammed her hand on her face, moving her glasses up farther onto her nose. "I know you understand what I'm saying. _**Think, **_Candace."

I tapped my lip while I plunged into my thoughts, going through a list of my favorite shows. I also thought about everything the Empress had just said.

Then a thought popped in my head.

"Pokemon!" I exclaimed; the name of the show had came to me as if I had read the Empress's mind...or if she said sent the name to me somehow.

The Empress's eyes shined. "Exactly!" She lifted her hand and grabbed onto one side of the screen. Quickly, she pushed it aside, revealing a wall full of Pokemon cards, which was in a large picture frame. A table was pushed against another wall, and I saw that there were games on it...Pokemon games.

On the other wall, an entertainment center was covered with toy Pokemon; it looked as if she had every single one of the creature. All expect one, which caused me to become confused.

I glanced at the cards, but didn't see a black dog-looking creature with yellow rings on its ears, tail, and body.

I turned back to the Empress, but before I could say anything, she explained," The reason why I don't have Umbreon among these is because I have a special place for her. It's not in this room though. She has her own room."

My cartoon self kept saying "her" and "she". Umbreon was one of those Pokemon that you can't tell which gender it is by it's appearance. But I suppose she can imagine it was a female.

To be honest, I've always wanted a female Umbreon.

The Empress's voice brought into my thoughts. "Do you want to see the room or not?" she asked, sounding cross.

"Of course I do!" I replied almost at once. Then I bashed off, coming to a halt when I ran out the door, remembering that I had no idea where this special Umbreon room was.

I faked a smile as the Empress followed me out, closing the doors behind her. Though she didn't say anything, I could tell that she was even more annoyed, for she looked exactly how I do when I'm annoyed.

She led me down the hall, down stairs, through doors. It wasn't long until I got lost. Everything looks the same; every wall was the same color, every door was the same design. But I didn't let the Empress see how confused I was. I just kept looking around, pretending that I was amaze by all the artwork and different rooms. But I was really just trying to tell the areas apart, just in case I would have to walk through here by myself.

Finally the Empress came to a halt by a door. I widened my eyes at the picture that was curved onto it. An Umbreon covered half of the door, standing on its hing-legs, while it brought its forepaws upward as if reaching for something. It was printed in, the exact color the creature is on Pokemon, and its rings were glowing, which only happened at night time.

Suddenly I realized that the rest of the door was printed a different sort of black, as if not to drown out the black dog. A full moon hung just over the Umbreon, and I wondered if that was what the creature was reaching out to. A few yellow stars dotted the night sky in the picture.

I was too caught up in looking at every single detail of the artwork, wiggling my glasses to get a better view at _**everything, **_that I didn't realize the Empress was trying to get my attention until she stab her elbow into my side.

"Wha—" I moved sideways to get away from her, and rubbed my sting side.

"Now that I have your attention," she growled, flashing me a look that made me hung my head. "I was trying to explain to you that what you are about to see on the other side of this door may shock you, but it will also amaze you."

I felt my eyes widened with wonder as she reached for the door knob. But she was moving slowly as if for suspense. Finally she touched the knob and opened it.

I gasped when I saw what was inside. But it was more of an amaze, surprise gasped. In front of me was a room full of Umbreon stuff. Just like in the Empress's room, there was a wall made of cards, but all of them was of Umbreon. It seemed as if she had every single kind of card for it.

Glancing sideways, I saw stuff toys of the black creature all lined up on a desk. I almost choked on my raising excitement, when suddenly a thought hit me.

I turned back to the Empress and said," How did you get all this stuff? My mom won't—"

"—let you watch Pokemon," she finished up, nodding.

"And she says it's—" I began, but once more she interrupted me.

"—bad for you and that it's not godly."

"And that—"

"—the battling and creatures aren't right."

"And—"

"—that Pokemon is the devil," the Empress finished once more.

"Yeah," I replied, sighing.

"But she doesn't know why you like it." She narrowed her eyes and took a step toward me. "She never asked you why you fell in love with the show."

I looked down at the ground and shifted my feet, not meeting her eyes.

"You tried to tell her that you watch it, because you wish that you had a friendship as strong as Ash's and Pikachu's."

I looked up in surprise. "I did have a friendship like that," I reminded her, figuring that since she knew all the other stuff, she knew about Red.

"Of course you did." She dipped her head, sadness suddenly appearing in her eyes. "But Red had been dead when you got into Pokemon. I know very well that you watched it, wishing you could have him back." Her voice was gentle for once, which took my by complete surprise. Did she have a dog who she befriended, then years later found out that he had got ran over when she was going to go to her Mawmaw's, thinking at first that she was going to see her best friend?

The Empress went on, her voice hardened. "But life goes on. People come and go, but life doesn't stop just because something dies."

I widened my eyes at what she said. She sounded like everyone who had told me to move on! They had just told me to forget about Red and to just live my life. They didn't even think about my feelings!

"Enough of this depressing talk," the Empress said, the sadness in her eyes vanishing. "I also know that you've always wanted an Umbreon, hoping to have the same friendship you had with Red."

I nodded and sighed. "I know, it's stupid," I murmured, hanging my head.

"No, not stupid," she replied, once more taking me by surprise. "Just farfetched, in your world."

I felt confusion wash over me.

"You didn't have a super-genius to help you with your wish."

As if her words summon him, Frylock appeared, stopping when he got to the Empress. He smiled a little as he explained," I had talked to Meatwad and Shake. They was demanded to know where Candace was."

"You didn't tell them, did you?" my cartoon self asked, sounding a little cross.

"Of course not," the box of fries replied, floating backwards a little bit. "But even if I did, I don't think they can do anything. After all they are locked up in a cage."

"Better to be safe than sorry," she responded, glancing back into the Umbreon room. There was a sparkle of worry in her eyes as she turned back to Frylock, but before she could say anything, he explained," She had wanted out, so I had put her in her play room."

Not replying to the genius, the Empress turned back to me and grabbed onto my arm. "Come on, Candace," she said, pulling me away. "I have something to show you."

A little confused and curious at the same time, I allowed her to drag me; I glanced back to see Frylock still floating there. Then he closed the door to the Umbreon room and went in the opposite direction me and the Empress was going in.

Once more she led me through hallways, until finally she stopped in front of a door, that had a wide, large window beside it.

"Come over here," she said, letting go of my arm and walking over to the window, looking through it.

Now a little uncertain, I followed her, widening my eyes when I saw a black creature running after a ball, jumping in front of it, stopping it with its paw. I felt my mouth drop open, letting out a soundless gasped as I watched the creature push the ball upward, once more running after it.

_**It's a real life Umbreon!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to those who like Pokemon and I offended you. I was just saying how my mom sees it. Personally, I love Pokemon, for the reason I named in this chapter. Anyways, please review!<strong>


End file.
